Apodos
by TaradaAtomica
Summary: No por nada a Naruto le dicen el "ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente" Narusasu one-shot


**Estaba yo tranquilamente hoy urgando en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi y encontre este one-shot, no me gusto para nada como estaba escrito asi que decidi, con toda mi determinacion y aburrimiento, re-editarlo y subirlo aqui.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Un dia bastante tranquilo en los bosques cercanos a Konoha, debe ser un poco mas de medio dia, esta soleado y no hay ni una nube a la vista.

Desde ya nuestras mas sinceras condolencias a Shikamaru Nara.

Todo seria muy bonito y pacifico sino fuera por los gritos de reclamo por no escucharlo de cierto Uzumaki a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sino lo estaba escuchando ahora seguramente lo hacia. Ni un Uchiha podia ignorar eso.

Normalmente el peli-negro no estaria pasando asi su primer dia libre, estaria en su casa, haciendo ejercicios, leyendo, practicando nuevas tecnicas, pero aparentemente habia sido arrastrado por Naruto que queria dar un "paseo con su mejor amigo".

Sasuke sigue insistiendo que no es un dominado.

Bueno, algun dia abrira los ojos.

- ¡Teme! ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?

Si, es imposible no hacerlo, pensaba el oji-negro

- Si sigues chillando asi es imposible no oirte

- No estoy chillando, bastardo

Y aunque no lo admitiria ni bajo las mejores tecnicas del clan Yamanaka, le encantaba ver a Naruto enojado.

- Hm

- Em Sasuke, tu ¿Tienes algun apodo?

El Uchiha alzo una ceja interrogando, ¿Ahora a que se referia ese idiota?

-Ya sabes como Kakashi-sensei "Kakashi, el ninja copia", o como Obaa-chan "La princesa de las babosas"- aunque por sus senos podria ser la princesa de los babosos - o como yo "El ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente"

- No tengo, ni me interesa

- Que amargado eres-tebbayo

Mientras el rubio hacia un puchero, Sasuke pensaba, podria dar por zanjado el tema y listo pero era un oportunidad demaciado buena para molestar a Naruto, como castigo por "arruinar" su dia libre.

- Ademas tu supuesto apodo no va contigo

- ¿¡Eh!? Claro que va conmigo, idiota

- Deberia ser "la cabeza hueca mas grande de Konoha"

-¡Callate, teme! Ya veras, ¡Te sorprendere!

- Para de gritar, ¿Como un idiota como tu va a sorprenderme?

- Em, yo...

El oji-azul se rascaba la nuca con expresion pensativa.

- A ver si alguna vez piensas antes de hablar Usuratonkachi

- ¡Callate! vas a ver

- Hm

Se quedaron asi un rato, en silencio, a Sasuke no le molestaba, adoraba el silencio, pero viniendo de Naruto era demaciado extraño ¿Que estaba pensando ese imbecil? Si seguia poniendo esa cara de idiota ya mismo se volvian a la aldea.

- Naruto, quitate esa cara de idiota y volvamos de una buena vez

El rubio habia estado pensando unos minutos ¿Sorprender a Sasuke? Pero ¿Como?, el conocia bien a ese teme y sabia que no iba a ser algo tan simple, sin embargo ya lo habia dicho asi que no le quedaba mas que hacerlo, estaba en juego su orgullo. Por fin algun dios se apiado de el y una idea le vino a la mente...

Probablemente Sasuke lo mataria, pero, valdria la pena.

El azabache se habia girado hacia su direccion para hablarle, era la oportunidad perfecta, no espero mas, lo tomo de la nuca y junto sus labios, el otro se tenso asi que le acaricio un poco el cabello, empezo a mover los labios y le metio la lengua para jugar con la otra, el peli-negro no opuso mucha resistencia, seguramente por el asombro.

Naruto no podia estar mas complacido, por fin las clases de besos de Jiraiya valdrian frutos.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de el Uchiha decir que todo era un puto caos era decir poco, su mente solo tenia claro una cosa, no queria que el beso parara.

Pero al final Naruto se separo y aun sin retirar la mano que acariciaba su pelo.

- Jejeje y ¿Te sorprendi?

No, me quede ahi tieso como si me hubieran dicho que Madara habia revivido por que me gusta hacerlo nada mas.

- Hm

El rubio sonrio, el Uchiha no le habia reclamado nada, seguramente le habia gustado tanto como a el ¿Podia tomarlo como un permiso para besarlo de nuevo? Bien, era mejor comprobarlo.

Sasuke siente como la mano en su cabeza vuelve a tirar de el y el Uzumaki lo besa de nuevo.

¿En momento aprendio este estupido a besar asi? Le llego una pregunta aunque la ignoro, preferia quedarse asi con Naruto mientras este seguia "Sorprendiendolo".


End file.
